Diskussion:GuttenPlag Wiki
Diese Seite ist für Diskussionen zum Wiki (technischer und struktureller Natur) oder zur Gestaltung der Hauptseite gedacht. Unpassende Kommentare werden entfernt. Bitte die FAQ beachten. Für strukturierte Diskussion zu anderen Themen bitte das Forum nutzen, Kommentare können hier abgegeben werden. Semantikmediawiki Bitte in diesem Wiki das Feature "SMW - Semantic MediaWiki" einschalten. Damit können Fundstellen, die als Kategorie:Einzelseite markiert sind, in einer automatischen Liste angezeigt werden. DynamischeListenMitSMW 11:16, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Neue Arbeit für Euch: Lieber erst mal eigene schmutzige Wäsche waschen Solange nicht geklärt ist wie die über 740.000 Euro die von Guttenbergs (zu etwa 25% gehörige) Rhönklinikkette die ausgerechnet an die Uni Buyreuth und ausgerechnet "seine" Jura-Fakultät (Zufall?) gespendet wurden und im Zusammenhang mit dieser Summa Cum Laude-Kopie zu bewerten sind, sind mir Plagiate und Bestechungsgelder von Dieser Ton kommt einem bekannt vor: Auch der von der Plagiatsaffäre gebeutelte KT empfahl immer wieder, sich doch um Wichtigeres zu kümmern. Gebracht hat’s ihm nichts. Nachtrag Es wird ein Zufall sein, dass die Bundeswehr eine große Werbekampange in der „Bild“ plant. Wie die „Financial Times Deutschland“ berichtet, will die Truppe exklusiv in den Springer-Medien „Bild“, „Bild am Sonntag“ und auf „bild.de“ Anzeigen schalten, um Rekruten anzuwerben." Zitat ende Quelle: http://lkwklausfragen.wordpress.com/tag/karl-theodor-zu-guttenberg/ Edgar8 12:01, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) =Dr. Strange und die 350.000-Euro-Spende= Mitstudenten hielten Gaddafi junior nicht für besonders helle - trotzdem schaffte Saif al-Islam seinen Doktor an der Londoner Kaderschmiede LSE. Jetzt steht der Sohn des libyschen Diktators unter Plagiatsverdacht. Obendrein nahm die Elite-Uni nach seiner Promotion eine 350.000-Euro-Spende an. Man mag es kaum glauben, so zynisch klingt es: Der Mann, der dem libyschen Volk kürzlich drohte, es würden "Flüsse voller Blut fließen", wenn die Proteste gegen Diktator Muammar al-Gaddafi nicht aufhörten, hat einen Masterabschluss in "Philosophie, Politik und soziale Werte" - erworben an der angesehenen London School of Economics (LSE). Tyrannensohn Saif al-Islam al-Gaddafi, 38, der einen Kampf "bis zur letzten Kugel" gegen die Regimegegner ankündigte, war von 2003 bis 2008 an der Elite-Uni eingeschrieben und verfasste dort auch eine Doktorarbeit. Thema: die Rolle der Zivilgesellschaft bei der Demokratisierung internationaler Organisationen. In der Einleitung heißt es, die Arbeit solle analysieren, wie gerechtere und demokratischere globale Regierungsinstitutionen geschaffen werden könnten. Doch den Doktortitel, erworben 2008, wird Gaddafi junior womöglich bald wieder abgeben müssen. Die LSE kündigte an, die Dissertation in einer internen Untersuchung zu überprüfen, nachdem Plagiatsvorwürfe laut geworden waren. Sie kursieren im Internet, aber es habe auch direkte Beschuldigungen gegenüber der LSE gegeben, bestätigt die Uni SPIEGEL ONLINE. In den Hörsälen der LSE war Gaddafi junior ein eher unauffälliger Student: Still, introvertiert, dabei aber stets freundlich und zuvorkommend, beschreibt sein ehemaliger Mitstudent Michael Buehler, 34, heute Politikdozent an der Northern Illinois University, den Sohn des libyschen Diktators. Zwei Semester saß Buehler mit ihm in Politikseminaren an der Londoner Elite-Uni. Allerdings hinterließ der Sohn des libyschen Revolutionsführers bei seinen Kommilitonen den Eindruck, nicht allen akademischen Diskussionen gewachsen zu sein. "Auch als besonders prodemokratisch habe ich ihn nicht erlebt", sagt Buehler. Wenn es um sein Heimatland ging, habe sich Saif al-Islam al-Gaddafi eingemischt und die Diktatur seines Vaters gegen Kritik seiner Mitstudenten verteidigt: Libyen sei eine Stammesgesellschaft, dort müsse Demokratie "anders umgesetzt" werden. Anders umgesetzt? Seit Donnerstag ermittelt der Internationale Strafgerichtshof gegen den Diktator Muammar al-Gaddafi und seine Angehörigen. Der Vorwurf: Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit, weil das libysche Militär auf obersten Befehl auf die eigene Bevölkerung schoss. emileHahnPlag - Seite?? Der Doktor ist ein Grad, kein Titel. Bitte ändern Bitte auf der Hauptseite unbedingt ändern: Der Dr. iur. (wie auch jeder andere Doktor, z.B. Dr. med.) ist ein Grad, und kein Titel! Genauere Erläuterung in der Wikipedia: Link Wer auf der Hauptseite schon schreibt, dass er die "wissenschaftliche Integrität des Doktortitels" sichern möchte, sollte den Doktor korrekt als das adressieren, was er ist: Ein Doktorgrad. Danke und Grüße aus den USA, 75.61.91.181 08:19, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Layout Bitter irgendwie vereinheitlichen, ich krieg Augenkrebs:) Nerd wp 09:22, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin dafür, ALLE Dissertationen von ALLEN Bundestagsabgeordneten zu überprüfen! Ist ja nicht fair, sich nur auf einen zu stürzen.... Wo ist das Impressum????? Diese Internet-Seite lässt ein Impressum missen. Wer scheint ein Verfasser oder Kritiker zu sein - unabhängig des fehlenden Nachweises einer Qualifikation sich über Themen und dem Verständnis dieser zu beweisen. Wer finanziert eine solche Unternehmung ohne genannt werden zu wollen. Keinesfalls liegt hier der Vorwurf einer 'begünstigten Möglichkeit der Diskreditierung' aus niedrigen Beweggründen nahe - dennoch erscheint dieses Motiv - im Besonderen im Bereich der Nicht-Akademiker - , welche natürlich am lautesten erscheinen, da Keine - nahe. Wer protegiert und finanziert ähnliches? Keine der angeblichen Dissertationen einer politisch gegenkräftigen Position wurde bisher - entgegen besseren Wissens - in irgendwelcher Weise derart angegriffen. Eigenwillig und unverständlich anhand der bisherigen Erklärungen des unbenannten Betreibers dieser Internet-Seite erscheint auch die Verschweigung der Autoren dieser Umstände. Mit der herzlichen Bitte um aufrechtige Erklärung Dr.med. Bernd Burkhardt : Mich irritiert auch überhaupt die Verwendung des Wiki-Systems, auf einer "klassischen" Website hätte man die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen besser präsentieren können, und über ein kostenloses xyBB-Forum eine Möglichkeit sowohl für Input wie Diskussion bieten können - letztere ist auf wikis zwar auch vorhanden, ist allerdings für den uneingeweihten Leser meines Erachtens weniger ersichtlich als in einem Forum. Letztlich scheint wohl die Popularität von Wikis und die kostenlose Möglichkeit auf Wikia den Ausschlag gegeben zu haben. ~ Nathanyel 23:02, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : : : Wir sind hier auf dem Webangebot von Wikia mit Sitz in den USA. Kontaktdaten zum Betreiber finden sich auf der Startseite von www.wikia.com. Es geht auch klar aus dem Seitentitel hervor, dass man sich auf dem Wikia-Angebot befindet. Jeder hat die Möglichkeit, auf Wikia.com ein eigenes Wiki anzulegen. Dabei besteht keine Verpfilchtung für ein Impressum für jeden Beitrag, denn die Beiträge oder auch das Wiki selbst sind mit anderen Beiträgen in beliebigen Gästebüchern oder der Erstellung von Diskusssionsthemen in Foren vergeichbar. Und für Einzelbeiträge besteht keine Impressumspflicht. Und überhaupt wird Wikia aus den USA geleitet. : http://www.wikia.com/About_Us : http://www.wikia.com/Special:Contact : http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use ::"Und überhaupt wird Wikia aus den USA geleitet." Und? Was hat das jetzt mit der Frage zu tun? Wäre doch mal wirklich interessant, wer sich tatsächlich hinter dem angenehm anonymen Initiator "PlagDoc" dieses "neutralen" Wikis mit eindeutigem Titel verbirgt... aber selbstverständlich geht es hier nicht um die unparteiische "Ehrenrettung des deutschen Doktortitels", dann müßte das Wiki anders heißen - DoktorPlag vielleicht? Herzlichst, Prof. Dr. 84.142.122.203 18:42, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Das Interesse an der Identität der Seitenbetreiber ist durchaus berechtigt. Denn nur so kann man erkennen, ob und welche Motive sich hinter dieser Angelegenheit verbergen. Für mich liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass sich hinter den angeblichen 2 Doktoranten, wohl Mitarbeiter des Prof.Dr.Dr. Lauterbach, wenn nicht gar er selbst, verbirgt. Aber Spass bei Seite: Genau so entstehen Gerüchte, Verleumdungen, Rufmorde - irgendwas bleibt hängen. ::Wenn PlagDoc und Co. nichts zu verbergen haben, dann gebt Eure Identität zu erkennen. :::Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Seite aus den USA geleitet wird. Außer die Macher haben sich vorsorglich schon mal abgesetzt. Wer sollte denn dort ein Interesse haben sich solch eine Arbeit auf zu halsen? Außerdem finde ich diese Hetzte unmöglich. Schreibt doch einfach mal auf die Startseite, das es nicht verboten ist, Texte aus anderen Quellen zu verwenden. Diese müssen lediglich gekennzeichnet werden. Die tolle Grafik, wo überall Plagiate gefunden wurden, ist also völlig nutzlos. Wieviel davon wurden dann als Zitat mit Quelle gekennzeichnet? Wurden sie korrekt gekennzeichnet? :::Und mal ehrlich - wen interessiert es denn, ob der jetzt nen Doc ist oder nicht? Das ändert doch absolut nichts an seinen Qualifikationen (ob vorhanden oder nicht sei mal dahin gestellt). ::: ::: ::: = :::Ich kann Ihnen sagen, wer sich über diesen Fall zumindest besonders aufregt: Ehemalige begabte und besonders fleissige Doktoranden, die ausgerechnet von mindestens CDU-nahen Professoren (auf diese Weise sind die Herren offenbar ins Amt gelangt) viele, viele Jahre lang festgehalten und auf übelste Weise ohne einen Grund schikaniert wurden! Dort dauert eine Doktorarbeit bis zu 10 Mal so lange wie in der Medizin und mehr. Alleine die Mehrkosten und der Verdienstausfall durch den von diesen Herren gegenüber einer normalen Doktorarbeit mutwillig provozierten Zeitverlust (Beispiel: man erlaubte sich ohne jede Vorwarnung unerwartet bis zu 3 Jahre Zeit, nur um die abgegebene Dissertation -nach vielen Jahren experimenteller Arbeit- zu lesen und eine unwichtige Einleitung immer wieder ohne echten Grund ändern zu lassen) geht mindestens in die hunderttausende Euro. Vom Ärger ganz zu schweigen. Andere fähige Doktoranden hat man nach 6 Jahren Doktorarbeit gar komplett geschasst. :::Wenn man dann sieht, dass ein Bundesminister derart dreist weite Teile seiner Doktorarbeit wörtlich kopiert hat, dann kann man darüber und die Versuche, solche Praktiken auch noch parteipolitisch zu decken, langsam richtig sauer werden. Es muss endlich Schluss sein mit so einer (politischen) Seilschaftenbildung an deutschen Universitäten. Sonst hat man am Ende keine Wissenschaftler mehr, die die heutigen Probleme lösen. :::Was Herr von Guttenberg sich erlaubt hat, erscheint vor diesem Hintergrund besonders unerhört. :::Wenn sich ein Politiker sowas erlauben kann, was an anderen Unis ausser Bayreuth sofort ein Strafverfahren wegen falscher eidesstattlicher Versicherung nach sich ziehen würde, kann :::sich ein Politiker demnächst alles in Deutschland erlauben. Dann braucht kein Politiker mehr :::wahrheitsgetreu eine Steuererklärung abzugeben und kann sonst machen was er will. :::Besonders schamlos an der Sache ist jedoch, dass ausgerechnet die CDU/CSU seit :::Jahren dafür plädiert, den normalen Bürger schon für immer mehr Bagatellen mit kaum noch oder nicht mehr erkennbarem Unrechtsgehalt schwer zu bestrafen und Bürger sogar dazu zu zwingen, auf einige seiner Grundrechte weitgehend zu verzichten. Die jüngsten Verschärfungen des Urheberrechts unter der Grossen Koalition hinsichtlich des Verbots bisheriger elektronischer Fernleihe und jeglicher Kopie zu (mittelbar) gewerblichen Forschungszwecken aus eigenen Büchern zur praktischen Arbeit (um die Bücher zu schonen) sind ein Beispiel. Sowas wurde neu kriminalisiert. Das war einzig Lobbyarbeit für einige wenige Wissenschaftsverlage mit Gewinnen pro Jahr in Milliardenhöhe! Wofür zahlt man eigentlich für Drucker und Kopierer Urheberrechtsabgaben, wenn selbst das verboten ist? Obendrein kriminalisiert man fortwährend :::die Berufsausübung von Naturwissenschaftlern und Ingenieuren, indem man auf jede noch so fragwürdige Kampagne mit falschen Behauptungen hin sofort zig Gesetze verschärft. :::Für sich selbst nimmt man jedoch selbstverständlich Sonderrechte in Anspruch und kopiert heimlich über 300 Seiten in ein angeblich eigenes Werk herein, lässt sich dafür zu Unrecht einen akademischen Grad verleihen, verkauft das sogar noch und das soll dann legitim sein und vom Bürger so toleriert werden. So geht es nicht. Gleiches Recht für Alle! ::: ::: Unschuldsvermutung Bei der ganzen Diskussion um diese "Affäre", zu der jeder seine eigen Meinung haben kann, muss folgendes beachtet werden, da wir hoffentlich noch in einem Rechtsstaat leben: Art. 11 Abs. 1 der Allgemeinen Erklärung der Menschenrechte der Vereinten Nationen von 1948 lautet: „Jeder Mensch, der einer strafbaren Handlung beschuldigt wird, ist solange als unschuldig anzusehen, bis seine Schuld in einem öffentlichen Verfahren, in dem alle für seine Verteidigung nötigen Voraussetzungen gewährleistet waren, gemäß dem Gesetz nachgewiesen ist.“ Sinngemäß lautet Art. 6 Abs. 2 der Europäischen Menschenrechtskonvention: „Jede Person, die einer Straftat angeklagt ist, gilt bis zum gesetzlichen Beweis ihrer Schuld als unschuldig.“ In der Bundesrepublik Deutschland ist der Unschuldsvermutung Ziffer 13 des Pressekodex gewidmet: "Die Berichterstattung über Ermittlungsverfahren, Strafverfahren und sonstige förmliche Verfahren muss frei von Vorurteilen erfolgen. Der Grundsatz der Unschuldsvermutung gilt auch für die Presse." In der gesamten "Plagiatsaffäre" werden von fast allen Medien sowie Politikern und "Normalbürgern" Begriffe wie "Betrüger, Schummler, Täuscher" benutzt, was einer Vorverurteilung gleich kommt. Die Unschuldsvermutung erfordert aber, dass jeder einer Straftat Verdächtigte oder Beschuldigte während der gesamten Dauer des Strafverfahrens als unschuldig behandelt wird und nicht er seine Unschuld, sondern die Strafverfolgungsbehörde seine Schuld beweisen muss. Es gibt aber noch nicht einmal ein solches Verfahren und Herr zu Guttenberg bestreitet, bewusst betrogen oder getäuscht zu haben . Es mag ja ein dringender Tatverdacht bestehen, jedoch sollte man dies dann auch so benennen und nicht als Tatsache darstellen. Der Gesetzgeber sieht zur Durchsetzung der Unschuldsvermutung strafrechtliche Verbote (z.B. Verleumdung oder üble Nachrede) und je nach Sachlage verschiedene zivilrechtliche Abwehr- und Ausgleichsansprüche (z.B. Anspruch auf Gegendarstellung oder Richtigstellung) vor. Wenn man sich mit diesem Fall beschäftigt, so stellt sich auch die Frage, wie überhaupt zitiert werden darf, ohne gegen das Urheberrecht des zitierten Werkes zu verstoßen? Das Gesetz regelt das Zitatrecht in § 51 Urheberrechtsgesetz. Zulässig ist z.B., einzelne Werke nach der Veröffentlichung in ein selbständiges wissenschaftliches Werk zur Erläuterung des Inhalts aufzunehmen. Im Sinne der gesetzlichen Regelung stellt sich für das Zitatrecht zunächst die Frage, ob überhaupt ein urheberrechtlicher Schutz vorliegt, denn alles, was nicht urheberrechtlich geschützt ist, darf frei verwendet werden. Die Grenze des urheberrechtlichen Schutzes ist dabei nicht immer leicht zu bestimmen. Gemeinfrei sind alle Werke, die keinem Urheberschutz unterliegen oder ihm nie unterlegen haben, wie z.B. wissenschaftliche Daten, Fakten und Erkenntnisse. Dies ist bei einem Teil der vorliegenden angeblichen "Plagiate" der Fall. Bei einem anderen Teil, handelt es sich um sogenannte „Kleinzitate“ (§ 51 Nr. 2 UrhG). Diese sind zulässig, wenn lediglich einzelne Ausschnitte eines fremden Werkes nach dessen Veröffentlichung in ein eigenes Werk übernommen werden. Voraussetzung ist aber eine eigene geistige Auseinandersetzung mit dem Zitat bzw. eine Einbindung in ein neues, eigenständiges Werk. Das reine Zitieren zur Kenntnisnahme der Allgemeinheit reicht nicht aus. Ob ein neues eigenständiges Werk vorliegt, bestimmt sich nach dem Verhältnis der Länge des Zitates zur Länge des zitierten Werkes. Hier liegen die hauptsächlichen Fehler in der Arbeit des Herrn zu Guttenberg. Strafrechtlich dürfte ihm aber der Vorwurf der bewussten Täuschung nur sehr schwer nachzuweisen sein. HMH 217.50.95.135 12:59, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 217.50.95.135 12:33, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Erstens geht es bei diesen Veröffentlichungen um keine strafrechtliche Bewertung und zweitens liegt eine Täuschung nahe. Wie will jemand versehentlich 49% der Zeilen, 82% der Seiten einer Dissertation kopiert haben? Davon mal abgesehen erstaunt mich jedoch sehr, wie wohlwollend manche Leute diesen Fall beurteilen, während zur gleichen Zeit das Bundesinnenministerium dafür sorgen lässt, dass Naturwissenschaftler und Ingenieure, die nichts Illegales gemacht haben, auf falsche Behauptungen eines Laien hin für Dinge verurteilt werden, die z.B. an Karneval sogar jedes Kind in Deutschland darf! Hier wird mit zweierlei Mass gemessen. Wenn man höchste Ansprüche an die Einhaltung des Rechtsstaatsprinzips auch für die Berichterstattung und private Meinungsäußerungten stellt, dann sollte dies auch gegenüber normalen Bürgern, die kein Parteibuch haben, in Strafverfahren gelten und insbesondere auf eine wissenschaftlich-objektive Aussage von dem BMI unterstehenden obersten Bundesbehörden, die dort als Gutachter auftreten, hingewirkt werden. Das Gegenteil ist zur Zeit in diesen Bereichen noch der Fall. Das BMI wollte möglichst viele Verurteilungen von Käufern von Forschungsmaterialien sehen und die bekommt es dank passender Aussagen der BAM, die vor Gericht plötzlich z.B. frei käufliche Spielwaren als erlaubnispflichtig hinstellt. Wie passt das zum Rechtsstaatsprinzip? Ich empfehle, dass sich die Wiki-Gemeinde auch alle Veröffentlichungen von Prof. Battis gemeinsam anschaut und entsprechend recherchiert. Von der Diplomarbeit, über Dissertation usw. bis zu den Arbeiten, die er als Dotorvater betreut hat. Was haltet Ihr davon? Infografik leicht misszuverstehen Die Infografik verzerrt die Fakten. "Seiten auf denen Plagiate gefunden wurden". Ist auf einer Seite aber beispielsweise nur ein Satz nicht richtig zitiert, so wird dennoch die komplette Seite gezählt. Es kommt also der Eindruck auf es handle sich um 286 komplette Seiten also 72.77% der gesamten Arbeit. Nehmen wir aber mal an, dass auf jeder so einer Seite nich immer die komplette Seite aus Plagiaten besteht sondern sagen wir mal 50% (Die Zahl spielt keine Rolle es geht ums Prinzip). Dann wären das in diesem Fall zusammengerechnet 143 Seiten mit Plagiaten und 143 Seiten ohne. Dann wären das insgesamt 36,11 % und ihr müsst zugeben, dass hört sich schon anders an. Ich will nur sagen, wer so sehr auf formale Richtigkeit pocht, der darf selbst nicht so pauschale Aussagen treffen die sehr, sehr leicht misszuverstehen sind! :Auf eine Antwort brauchst Du hier nicht zu warten. Da stecken die Betreiber gerne den Kopf in den Sand... Behauptet werden 82%, real sind das nach den angegebenen Zeilen 49%. Das sind immer noch zu viel, aber lange nicht so medienträchtig... "Warum nur Politiker - geht es nicht um die Doktorwürde im Allgemeinen?" 4.156.0.229 12:22, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch!! jetzt habt ihr es geschafft einen der besten Politiker, die wir seit Ewigkeiten hatten wegen sch... fußnoten aus dem Amt zu verkraulen. Ich habe selbst eine Diss geschrieben. Diese Scheinheiligkeit kotzt mich an. Man sollte mal alle Dissertationen überprüfen. Meiner Einschätzung nach wären 80% in die Guttenberg-Plagiatsfalle getappt, und das geben auch zumindest in meinem bekanntenkreis alle offen zu...In dieser Gesellschaft und der Macht der Medien läuft so viel schief....traurig! Forum: Übersicht > Schämt Euch Was ist das hier für ein Verein, Kegelklub oder Rowdyhappening, dass man hier als Nutzer ungefragt geduzt wird? Was ist das hier für ein Verein, Kegelklub oder Rowdyhappening, dass man hier als Nutzer ungefragt geduzt wird? Das ist ja ekelhaft. harry12 87.123.74.114 12:36, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bist du zum ersten Mal im Internet? Nein? Dann solltest du wissen, dass man in Foren genrell duzt. 77.10.103.136 17:08, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann nur hoffen dass nun alle Beteiligten zufrieden sind. Der Plagiatsvorwurf hat trotz allem nichts mit dem Ministeramt zutun. Es gibt genug Minister die keinen Doktortitel haben. Da der mediale Druck aber unglaubliche Ausmaße angenommen hat (siehe Karrikatur der Financial Times, und der draus resultierende Vergleich mit Goebbels) kann ich Hr. Guttenberg gut verstehen. Die leidtragenden sind alle Bundeswehrsoldaten. Hoffentlich sind nun die imensen Egos aller Doktoranten befriedigt. MIt dem Ego der Doktoranden hat das herzlich wenig zu tun, sondern es geht schlicht um einen zufällig aufgeflogenen Betrüger, der das Offensichtliche noch immer leugnet. Und es geht darum, dass auf der einen Seite beispiellose Kampagnen gefahren werden in Sachen Urheberecht, 'zigtausende von Bürgern werden wegen Bagatelldelikten oder gar erfundenen Delikten von den Kadi gezerrt und auf der anderen Seite ein Prominenter plötzlich straffrei ausgehen soll, der in richtig großem Stil vorsätzlich betrogen und sich einen Doktortitel (oder -grad) erschlichen hat. Plagiate verletzen das Urheberrecht. Wieso soll der eine davon kommen, nur weil der angeblich so christlichen Partei angehört, während Leute ohne Lobby für weniger kriminalisiert werden? Es geht auch darum, dass das Dulden dieses einen Betruges den ganzen Standort Deutschland nachhaltig schädigen würde, denn wie soll man Studenten und Schüler noch zu ehrlicher Arbeit bewegen, wenn sie sich dann alle auf den Herrn Guttenberg berufen könnten, wenn der außer einem "Wehe wehe" keine ernsthaften Konsequenzen aus seinem Betrug erführe. Man kann sich an zwei Fingern ausrechnen, wie das auf das Renommé deutscher Bildungseinsrichtungen wirken würde. Noch mehr Forschung würde aus Deutschland abwandern, als rohstoffarmes Land können wir uns das nicht mal ansatzweise leisten. Ein Verharmlosen und Schönreden dieses Betruges hätte also sehr weitreichende Folgen, die deutlich mehr Menschen betreffen würde als den Betrüger selbst. Und lass doch bitte die Soldaten raus, die sind da nicht wirklich betroffen vom Betrug ihres ehemaligen Chefs, eher ist es doch so, dass er die auch betrogen hat. Der Mann soll einfach mal eingestehen, dass er entweder massenweise zusammen kopiert hat, oder, was ich für wahrscheinlicher halte, die ganze Arbeit beauftragt und/oder gekauft hat. Wenn er irgendwann man so ehrlich ist und das einsieht und eingesteht, kann man darüber nachdenken, ihm in deutliche kleineren Maß wieder Verantwortung anzuvertrauen. Bisher kann er sich ja nicht mal selber managen. Nächster Politiker mit zweifelhaftem Dr. Titel Der Dr. Tietel den Herr Dr. Nils Schmidt SPD (Ministerpräsidentschaftskandidat aus Baden-Würtemberg )vor kurzem noch in der Öffentlichkeit geführt hat ist seit kurzem von seinen offiziellen Internetseiten verschwunden. Kann jemand Auskunft geben warum??? Habt Ihr gut gemacht ! Seit Ihr nun zufrieden? Ich biete Dir ein "d" an Grafik Die Grafik ist nicht aktuell. Das sollte man vermerken! Guttenberg-Rücktritt Was wäre, wenn jetzt irgendwelche Leute die Politiker "durchleuchten" und ihre Fehlerchen publik machen??? Dann hätten wir morgen keine Führung mehr und es käme niemand nach. Warum muss eigentlich die Opposition gegen die Regierung arbeiten? Ist nicht ZUSAMMENARBEIT gut für Deutschland? Und was hat das Privatleben mit Politik zu tun? Ich erinnere: Grünen-Politiker - die Namen möchte ich jetzt nicht sagen :) - als Aktivisten gegen das bestehende Gesetz! Welcher Politiker sucht eigentlich Verfehlungen amtierender Politiker? Traurig, einfach nur traurig. Warum wählen? Die machen sich doch hinterher gegenseitig kaputt! Hört endlich auf mit diesem Mist Der Gerechte gutenberg hallo ihr selbstgerechten! ihr dürftet kurz vor der heiligkeitssprechung stehen. scheiss auf den titel. ihr habt einen guten mann kaputt gemacht. was war mit den jugendsünden eines joschka fischers. kein rufen nach steinigung als er im amt des außenministers einen sehr guten job machte. auch guttenberg hat nicht im amt gefehlt. bewertet also seine politische arbeit und seit nicht so verdammt selbstgerecht. (87.157.223.118 21:34, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC)) Welchen guten Mann denn? Du meinst doch nicht etwa Guttenberg? Der hat sich durch schweren Betrug selber kaputt gemacht. Was versuchst Du eigentlich? Sollen sich nun die schämen, die einen Betrüger entlarven? Oll man betrug ignorieren, wenns ein Prominenter war? Gilt ab einem bestimmten Einkommen das "geistige Eigentum" nicht mehr? Fragen über Fragen nach so einem seltsamen Posting .... Welche politische Arbeit? Weißt Du überhaupt wovon wir reden? Der Mann hat in der Politik nichts bewirkt, hat die meisten Zeit in die Kamera gelächelt und im Medienlicht gebadet, und wenn es darauf ankam (Kunduz-Affäre, Gorch Fock), war seine Meinung total flexibel, er hat sie immer wieder angepasst, so nach dem Motto "Was interessiert mich mein Geschwafel von gestern" und das zeugt von Rückgratlosigkeit höchsten Maßes. Wenn es um Verantwortung ging, hat er eben paar Leute gefeuert, die ihn ja so schlecht informiert hätten. Sieht politische Arbeit so für Dich aus, ja? Skandal Liebe Deutsche (schreibe als euer österreichischer Nachbar), Guttenberg ist einer der wenigen brauchbaren Politiker im deutschsprachigen Raum gewesen. Und mit Seiten wie dieser wurde sein Grab geschaufelt. Der Weitsinn und die ehrenwerte Absicht bleibt jedenfalls verborgen. Man sieht dass sich das Prinzip der Denunzianten seit mehr als 70 Jahren auf deutschem Boden erfolgreich durchsetzt. Ich wünsche Euch einen Politiker wie ihr ihn verdient. bg, thronter Hallo Nachbar, Welche Politiker verdienen wir denn Deiner Meinung nach, wenn wir Betrüger hofieren sollen? Wieder einen kleinen Gefreiten aus Österreich oder wie? Was genau stört Dich daran, wenn man einem Mann das Vertrauen entzieht, der des betrueges überführt wurde und das gar auch noch leugnet? Der nicht mal genug Charakterfestigkeit hat, seine schwere Verfehlung einzugestehen? Der selbst beim Rücktritt noch lügt und heraus redet? Was genau soll an dem mann brauchbar sein? Er war einer der jüngeren in der Führungsriege, was definitiv ganz gut war, aber er hat schmählich enttäuscht und sich mit seinen fortgesetzten Lügen selber demontiert. Was daran ehrenwert sein soll, erschließt sich irgendwie nicht. Deine lächerlichen Schmähungen á la "Denunzianten" zeigt doch nur, dass Du bis zum Hals in überholten Vorurteilen steckst und aus unbekannten Gründen gegen Demokratie bist. MfG Drachen Ausschlussverfahren ;-) Gibt es eigentlich auch schon ein Ergbnis, welche Seite KEIN Plagiat ist? ;-) Ausschlussverfahren. Ihr seid doch alles richtige Arschlöcher. Der Mann leistet gute Arbeit, wen interessiert denn da ein Doktortitel. Gut gemachte Blockade Politik von Euch. Jetzt haben wir sie wieder, die alten Männer an der Macht und somit den Stillstand. Ihr Vollidioten. Bin bestimmt kein Guttenberg-Fan, aber mir missfällt diese Art der Schnüffelei und dieser unkritische Bezug auf Doktortitel und Wissenschaftsregeln. Sind die heute überhaupt noch zeitgemäß und sind in der Ära von Copy und Pasat niht auch die Zitierregeln veränderbar? lesender arbeiter 195.4.78.39 01:29, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Meinst Du wirklich, mit Deinen Beleidigungsversuchen und Lügen gegen die Wahrheit anstinken zu können? ich kann nicht beurteilen, ob Guttenberg gute Arbeit geleistet hat und habe aus dem Umfeld des Militärs schon gegenteilige Schilderungen gelesen. Das Problem ist doch, dass sich Her Guttenberg als Betrüger herausgestellt hat, ausgerechnet egen das gerade von der Union so völlig überzogene "geistige Eigentum" hat er sich vergangen. landesweite werden tausende Bürger wegen solcher - und i.d.R. deutlich geringerer! - vergehen abgemahnt oder verklagt, und ein Minister des Bundes soll nun straffrei betrügen und - vor allem!!!- fortgesetzt weiter lügen dürfen? Was genau stört Dich daran, dass hier die Demokratie ausnahmsweise mal richtig gut funktioniert hat? Wenn ein Lügner und Betrüger gehen muss? Willst Du wirklich, dass die ohnehin schin sprichwörtliche Unehrlichkeit von Politikern nun einen Namen bekommt, dass Guttenberg zum Vorbild und zur Ausrede vor Lug und Trug im ganzen Land wird? Frage doch mal den Hern Guttenberg, was der sich eigentlich dabei gedacht hat, seine Partei und beinahe sein Land derart zu schädigen! Normalerweise müsste die CSU nun über Parteiausschluss wegen schädigendem verhalten beraten, statt dessen wird eine Hetzjagd auf die beginnen, die für Aufklärung sorgen. Verschleierung mal ganz anders, oder was soll das werden? Plagiat Ich würde es für gut heißen auch weiter Doktorarbeiten von anderen Politikern zu überprüfen!! Die Anderen Würdet ihr euch bitte auch die Arbeit machen, unsere anderen "Volksvertreter" zu durchleuchten??? Die Hetzjagd der Medien war erfolgreich Die Hetzjagd der Medien wurde von Erfolg gekrönt. Das ist moderne Inquisition. Wer Erfolg hat oder wie hier zu beliebt ist der wird niedergemacht. Was ist mit den Willen des Volkes, Gutenberg wurde von der Mehrheit des Volkes unterstützt. Anderswo werden verhasste Politiker vom Volk gestürzt, in Deutschland werden beliebte und erfolgreiche Politiker von den Medien gestützt. Sie machen uns Angst vor Schweinegrippe und versuchen uns zu manipulieren. Sie warben jahrezehnte lang für Zigaretten und zwielichtige Medikamente. Gab es jemals eine Entschuldigung? Wir selbst haben Erfahrung gemacht mit verdrehter Berichterstattung und kenne niemanden der so die Wahrheit verfälscht wie die Medien. Sie wollen wissen wie das Klima in 20 oder gar 50 Jahren ist und können noch nicht einmal das Wetter für eine Woche korrekt voraussagen. Wo bleibt hier die Ehrlichkeit? Dieses System ist krank und vom Neid und Mißgunst geprägt. Um uns Menschen und ehrliche Hilfe geht es leider schon lange nicht mehr. Sehr schade. Die Hetze der BILD hat zum Erfolg geführt und Kommentare wie Deinen ermöglicht. Ein Betrüger wurde erwischt. Leider ist das nicht selten. Aber der Mann ist prominent, ergo darf man ihn nicht bestrafen oder wie soll man Dich verstehen? Ist vorsätzlicher Betrug keiner mehr, wenn ein Minister betrogen hat - oder der Betrüger mittlerweile zum Minister avanciert ist? Guttenberg war auch nicht so beliebt, wie das seit der Affäre mantra-artig gebetet wird von einigen Kreisen, er wurde einfach nur mehr beachtet, weil es ein neues Gesicht im Polit-Zirkus war, hier und da gern auch als Shooting-Star bezeichnet. Und er hat ein Saubermann-Image aufgenaut, welches ihm nun ebenso wie sein fortgesetztes Leugnen zum Verhängnis wird. Nein, Medienhetze gab es nicht, es gab ja nicht einmal Einigkeit bei den Medien - und die meisten waren extrem zurückhaltend, einfach weil lange keiner wusste, was nun eigentlich dran ist an den Behauptungen. Der Minister ist zurück getreten und noch imemr gibt es keine Hetze, ja es werden in vielen medien ncht einmal offenkundige tatsachen klar beim namen benannt. Alles in allem gehen die Medien erstaunlich schonend mit Guttenberg um und der Fokus ist ja jetzt schon auf den Nachfolger gerichtet, die Betrugsaffäre Guttenberg ist schon beinahe verdrängt. Aber das kannst Du nicht eingestehen, denn Ehrlichkeit ist für Dich ja nur ein Wort zum Provozieren, selber hälst Du wohl nicht so viel davon ..... "und Menschen" sagt mir eher, dass Du ein CSU-Provokateur bist oder eben diesem von Dir scheinheilig geschmähten Schwarz-schwarz-gelben Chaos nahe stehst. die wunderbare leere des plagiatbegriffs haben sich all die fleissig suchenden und anprangernden eigentlich mal die schwachsinnigkeit ihres unterfangens vor augen geführt? der überwiegende teil von allem was wir wissen und von uns geben (gilt auch für wissenschaftliche texte) ist nicht wirklich auf unserem mist gewachsen. versuchen sie doch ihre gesammelten fähigkeiten einmal darauf zu verwenden schlüssig und eindeutig zu definieren was ein plagiat ist, wo es anfängt und wo es aufhört. ich freue mich jetzt schon auf das ergebnis :-) p.s. es ist auch irgendwie ein wenig dreist gerade auf dieser seite werbebanner für ghostwriting-agenturen zu platzieren. aber auch das wird dem ansehen der wissenschaft und des doktorgrades sicher förderlich sein. 91.39.11.125 08:20, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn du da ausnahmsweise mal die Quelle beachtet hättest, hättest Du bemerkt dass es eine Google-Anzeige war, die auf die Stichworte in den Texten reagierte, also nicht von den Betreibern der Webseite eingestellt wurde. Abgesehen davon ist e doch nicht verkehrt die Realität zu zensieren und passt sher ggut zum Thema - oder? Edgar8 12:14, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hat diese Plattform die urheberrechtliche Zustimmung zur Veröffentlichung? Hier werden Dissertationen veröffentlicht und analysiert. Haben die Betreiber dieser Seite eigentlich die Genehmigung der Original-Autoren der kritisierten Textstellen aus urheberrechtlicher Sicht, diese hier publizieren zu dürfen???? Auch für diese Plattform gilt das Urheberrechtsgesetz! 93.243.50.243 08:46, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Schämen Sie sich für diese Seite! : Im Gegensatz zum Lügenbaron Guttenberg wird hier ja sauber zitiert und sogar durch die Bekanntmachung der Urheberrechtsverstöße das Urheberrecht gestützt und geschützt .. und zusätzlich demokratische Aufklärungs- und Prpüfungsarbeit vorgenommen, die die Medien unterlassen haben und überdies sehr lange verschwiegen haben - bis es nicht mehr möglich war es zu vertuschen - weil sonst sich jeder NUR noch aus dem Internet statt aus diesen LÜGENBLÄTTERN informiert. Die verlogene heimtückische Taktik - auch und gerade der angeblich "kritischen" Medien, einerseits nur Kinkerlitzchen von Fehlerchen oder einigen Fußnoten zu bemäkeln und andererseits (dafür) völlig überzogene und unfaire Kritik gegen Guttenberg loszulassen, hat dort erst solche Nichtversteher und Verschrobene Leute wie dich geschaffen. Ich bin daher sehr stolz auf diese Seite :-) Edgar8 12:24, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ende des Wiki's ? Ich weiß, es geht hier nicht um politische Motive, hab ich gelesen, aber was ist das genaue Ziel dieser Plattform nun noch, nachdem Guttenberg seinen Doktortitel (zurecht) verloren hat und seinen Job los ist, mitten in einer Phase, in der sich Deutschland in einem Krieg befindet ? Der Mann ist abgesägt. Um was kann es also hier noch mehr gehen ? Ziel des GuttenPlag Wiki's erreicht, oder ? Muss man nun, da der Mann am Boden liegt noch nachtreten ? Da fühle ich mich ganz an die berühmten U-Bahn Schläger in München oder Berlin erinnert, denen es nicht reicht, einen "kaputt zu schlagen", sondern die wollen den Kopf platzen sehen. Das Blut muss spritzen, am besten literweise. Ich würde sagen, GuttenPlag Wiki hat seine Funktion in vollem Umfang erfüllt, sie haben einen Mann entlarvt, der seine Doktorarbeit nicht im geforderten Umfang selbst verfasst hat. Wie geht die Arbeit bei GuttenPlag Wiki nun weiter ? Welche Doktorarbeiten sind als nächstes dran ? Denn es gibt dutzende, nein sicher hunderte von Dissertationen, die auf diese Weise erschummelt worden sind, soviel ist sicher. Es ist immer eine Frage des Aufwands, wie sehr man sich um die Demontage einer Person kümmert: je höher der Aufwand, desto besser der Effekt der Demontage. Also muss es auch die hehre Aufgabe dieses Wiki's sein, zur nächsten Dissertation überzuschreiten und sich des nächsten Plagiators anzunehmen. Wenn nicht, stellt sich automatisch die Frage ob diese Plattform sich nicht zu sehr in fanatischer Weise um diese eine Person kümmert und damit gar nicht die Absicht hat, die Frage nach einer Verbesserung des wissenschaftlichen Betriebes und der sogenannten Aufdeckung von Mißbrauchsfällen interessiert. Ich bitte um Klärung der Frage, wie es mit dem GuttenPlag Wiki weitergeht NACH der Guttenberg Affäre ? Aechterderfanatiker 09:09, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, wie Vorschläge? Es ist angedacht, dass sich die Admins nach dem AB freiwillig de-adminen lassen.--Nerd wp 09:19, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : : :Na denn man tau: Ich beantrage hiermit die Schließung der Seite mit dem Vermerk, dass die gute Arbeit der vielen Rechercheure Früchte getragen hat und das Ziel der Aufdeckung von pseudowissenscahftlichen Arbeiten für diesen einen Fall erledigt wurde. Wenn sich einer danach noch um weitere Dissertationen kümmern will kann er ja eine neue Seite anbieten...... Aechterderfanatiker 09:29, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) GET A LIFE! Hinter GuttenPlag stecken keine Wissenschaftler, sondern Idioten. Die Untersuchung ist nicht valide. Es ist statistisch betrachtet eine Milchmädchenrechnung. Die Seitenzahl, auf der angeblich Plagiate gefunden wurden, kann nicht in eine Relation zur Grundgesamtheit der kompletten Seitenzahl der Dissertation gestellt werden. Methodisch einwandfrei müsste jedes Wort und jede Zeile die Zitatfehler enthalten, in Relation zur Gesamtzahl aller Worte und Zeilen der Dissertation gesetzt werden. Beispiel: Auf einer Seite die 50 Sätze in mehreren Zeilen und Wörtern enthält, werden 3 Sätze mit Zitatfehlern in genauen Wortanzahl gefunden. 47 Sätze sind einwandfrei. Diese Seite dann als Plagiatseite aufzuführen und es mit anderen ebenfalls so zu machen, ist methodisch falsch. Die " Untersuchung " und das Ergebnis welches sich nach Ansicht der Schwachköpfe von GuttenPlag ausprägt ist damit wissenschaftlich ungültig und nicht verwertbar. Derartige Hetzseiten, wie Guttenplag, die gezielt und in der Absicht Schaden zu verursachen, bewusst Ergebnisse fälschen sollten sofort aus dem Web entfernt werden und die Betreiber strafrechtlich verfolgt. Die Betreiber und Inititatoren, nebst Mitarbeiter von Guttenplag werden sich auch nicht in der Anonymität des Web weiter verstecken können. Die Dienste wie, BND, Verfassungsschutz und MAD werden bereits in Sache informell tätig sein und ermitteln verdeckt. Natürlich sind alle Hintermänner, Betreiber und die Aktivisten des GuttenPlag Wikis bereits bekannt. Ausserdem sollten sich die widerlichen Anpisser klar bewusst sein, auch durch Zufall an die falsche Person zu geraten. Es gibt einflussreiche und mächtige Personen im Hintergrund, die in der Lage sind allen Aktivisten von GuttenPlag das Privat- und Berufsleben, die Existenz vollständig zu ruinieren. Wer öffentlich mit Schmutz wirft, hat meist nur den Gegner im Auge, auf den er den Schmutz wirft. Eine Gegenreaktionen ist unkalkulierbar und kann völlig unerwartet von Personen kommen, die zunächst nur aus dem Hintergrund beobachten und recherchieren, dann aber effektiv und effizient zuschlagen. Hurra, die Hetzer sind aktiv. Aufmerksame Leute werden als Idioten tituliert, unterschwellig wird mit Verfassungsschutz &Co. gedroht, eine Plattform wird als Hetzseite diffamiert .... was genau stört Dich eigentlich an funktionierender Demokratie? Angst um eigene erschlichene Vorteile durch erlogene "Leistungen"? Herr Guttenberg wird nicht beitragen, die Betrugsaffäre aufzuklöären, und wenn es jemand Anderes tut, ist das also "mit Schmutz werfen"? Armes Deutschland, wenn Gesinnungsnazis wie Du jemals mehrheitsfähig werden sollten. "nur aus dem Hintergrund beobachten und recherchieren, dann aber effektiv und effizient zuschlagen."? Du meinst also, einige Freiwillige hier werden in einigen Monaten zusammengeschlagen von Dir und Deines gleichen? Mein Gitt, ihr müsst ja eine Riesenangst vor Ehrlichkeit haben, vor Wahrheit, Demokratie und Intelligenz. Krieche unter den Stein zurück, woher Du gekommen bist, Du Niete. Wahrscheinlich bist Du nur so ein armer CSU-Wicht, der nicht intelligent genug ist zu erkennen, dass Guttenberg selber Mist gebaut hat und sowieso keine Lichtgestalt war. Du darfst Dich also beim Betrüger höchstpersönlich bedanken, wenn der CSU geschadet wurde. Das Wiki hier hat gute Arbeit geleistet, das können auch Du un Deinesgleichen nicht ungeschehen machen. Zum Glück, denn bösartige und verlogene Hetzer und Verleumder wie Du, ihr seid nicht Deutschland! Hintermänner und Aktivisten von GuttenPlag So, ich habe den Text gelöscht, erstens, weil er bereits gepostet wurde und keines neuen Threads bedarf und zweitens, weil er höchst manipulativ war und wenig Sachlichkeit hatte, ich bitte um Verständniss. Wer den Text lesen möchte kann es weiterhin tun, siehe Antwort auf mein letztes Posting. Weitere Doktorarbeiten von Politikern prüfen! Dies muss auch mit weiteren Doktorarbeiten von Politikern passieren. Guttenberg ist sicher nicht der einzige, der sich den Titel "erlogen" hat. 109.192.65.178 13:31, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Startseite Die Graphik auf der Startseite gibt einen Fälschungsgehalt von über 76% an. Wieso? In der 2. Zusammenfassung ist von über 82% die Rede!!! :Diese Arbeitsweise ist sowieso überhaupt nicht haltbar. Ein kopierter Satz verwandelt gleich die ganze Seite in ein Plagiat. Wenn von 16.325 Zeilen 8.061 kopiert sind, dann sind das 49%, und nicht 76% oder 82%. Das sind immer noch 49% zu viel, aber weit entfernt von der Behauptung auf der Titelseite. Alles andere ist Propaganda. Geht es hier darum? Laut FAQ nicht auszuschließen... :Anmerkung: Eine (sehr gewissenhafte) Kollegin hat gerade aus Neugier ihre eigene Doktorarbeit durch docoloc gejagt und 10% Plagiate gefunden. Das sind natürlich 39% weniger als bei G., aber eine gewisse Fehlertoleranz (beim Doktoranten) scheint immer zu bestehen. Herzliche Grüße, 84.142.41.241 09:15, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Findet Plagdoc Findet Plagdoc !!! Weiter machen!!! Gute Arbeit. Vielleicht auch noch die eitelen Aufschneidereien mit reinnehmen. Z.B. die, die man jetzt so schön in der vor (!) der Plagiatsaffäre geschriebenen Guttenberg Biografie von Eckart Lohse und Markus Wehner nachlesen kann. Passend wäre auch hier das Muster: Angeblich hui, und tatsächlich na ja. 'Und dankeschön an die, die euch so schön dissen. '''Bekomme so endlich einen Einblick in die Denke der 87%-Mitbürger, ohne mir die Bild kaufen zu müssen. 84.173.10.136 19:48, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Was meint der Doktorvater dazu? Ich wollte an dieser Stelle einmal nachfragen, was denn jetzt aus dem Doktorvater und den anderen mindestens 2 Personen, die die Arbeit bewertet haben, wird bzw geworden ist. Die haben das ganze doch damals angenommen und für in Ordnung gehalten! Meiner Meinung nach müsste auch gegegn diese Personen bzw die Uni vorgegangen werden. Was passiert mit der Gegenseite ? ﻿ Es ist schon erstaunlich, daß hier alles in Richtung Guttenberg schießt. Ich frage mich aber, wenn denn diese Dissertation so offensichtlich voll von Plagiaten ist, wie sie hier dargestellt wird, dann sollte die Uni Bayreuth sich mal fragen lassen, wie denn dann deren Überprüfung und Benotung zu sehen ist. Da helfen auch keine Ausflüchte wie "Wir sind einem Betrüger aufgesessen". Ich habe dann ernsthafte Zweifel, was ein Doktorgrad an dieser Universität generell wert ist. Anscheinend ist diese Uni nicht fähig, Doktorarbeiten zu bewerten. Es gibt doch so viele Plagiatfinder als Software auf dem Markt, da hätte die Dissertation sofort als Plagiat gemeldet werden müssen, aber nein sie wird mit Bestnote beurteilt, daß sollte einem zu denken geben. Also sollte man jetzt mal den Umkehrschluß ziehen und fragen wieso fällt es erst oder gerade jetzt auf ? Ein Schelm wer böses dabei denkt. Meine Meinung dazu: Die Prüfungskommision entlassen und den Doktorvater gleich mit, denn nur so könnte die Würde des Doktorgrades wiederhergestellt werden. Dies ist meine Meinung dazu. Und ganz ehrlich, hier geht es wie einige Beiträge ja schon zeigen nicht um die Würde des Grades sondern doch um Politik. 79.202.167.17 11:43, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Daß diese treuherzige Behauptung auf den Müll gehört und das ganze Wiki schlicht nichts mit Wissenschaft zu tun hat, merkt man schon an der manipulativen Statistik mit dazugehöriger Graphik. Hier werden ganze Seiten gezählt, egal, ob die ganze Seite, die Mehrheit der Seite, ein kleiner Teil oder nur ein Satz kopiert wurden. (Man sollte mal den Umkehrschluß ansetzen und jede Seite, auf der nur ein Satz Nicht-Plagiat ist, als "sauber" zählen...) Der tatsächliche Anteil der Plagiate ist nur halb so groß, wenn man die ebenfalls angegebenen ''Zeilen verrechnet. Aber mit 82% läßt sich natürlich mehr Medienaufmerksamkeit erlangen als mit 49%... wer betreibt hier jetzt BILD-Niveau-Berichterstattung?? Herzlichst, 84.142.41.241 09:32, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Schon gemerkt, dass auch die Abtrittsrede ein Plagiat ist? "Ich war immer bereit zu kämpfen, aber ich habe die Grenzen meiner Kräfte erreicht." - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg bei seiner Abtrittsrede. "Ich war immer bereit zu kämpfen, aber ich habe die Grenzen meiner Kräfte erreicht." - Star Trek II - Der Zorn des Khan. Viele Grüße AT @AT: bitte besser informieren, es handelt sich dabei um eine Falschmeldung, wie es auch schon hier angemerkt wurde. Der Satz wurde nicht in Star Trek II gesagt ! Aber Copy & Paste macht allen Spaß ;-)! Heute fand innerhalb der facebook-Gemeinschaft eine beispiellose Hetzjagd auf Anhänger von Guttenberg statt, die nichts, absolut gar nichts mit einer sachlichen Diskussion und Auseinandersetzung um die Plagiats-Dissertation zu tun hatte. Hier haben sich Diskuttanten eingefunden, die gebetsmühlenartig Vergleiche mit Hitler, Nazies, Schwulen, Deutschen Kartoffeln und ähnlichen rassistischen frauenfeindlichen (ich fick dich Pussy) und ähnlichem formulierten. Es war purer Hass. Dabei ging es um eigentlich belanglose Dinge wie das Aussehen des Ex-Ministers (Schmalztolle, gegeltes Arschloch), den sozialen Status (aristokratischer Wixer) oder um seine Arbeit ("Der hat nur Scheisse produziert"). Somit muss sich die Seite GuttenPlag Wiki auch den Vorwurf machen lassen, die Ausmaße nicht bedacht zu haben, zu der sich diese Hetzkampagne entwickelt hat und sich gleichzeitig vorwerfen lassen, mit der naiven Ausrede einer rein wissenschaftlichen Überprüfung der Guttenberg-Dissertation eine Spaltung innerhalb der Bevölkerung ausgelöst zu haben, die teils so radikal ist, dass sie undemokratische und entwürdigende Ausmaße angenommen hat. Die beteiligten Wissenschaftler, die die Dissertation geprüft haben, haben damit Hass gesäht. Sie haben ihre Arbeit mehr oder minder unkommentiert ins Netz gestellt und sich auf besonders große Zahlen berufen, um das Ausmaß der Urheberrechtsverletzungen noch reißerischer darstellen zu können. Diese Menschen haben sich deshalb auf die Dissertation Guttenbergs gestürzt, weil er ein Mann der Öffentlichkeit ist. Andere, eher unbedeutende Persönlichkeiten müssen nicht mit der Arbeit dutzender "Wissenschaftler" rechnen, obwohl sie möglicherweise ebenso zu den Schummelkandidaten gehören. Damit ist der Gleichbehandlungsheitsgrundsatz verletzt worden. Aus diesem Wiki ist eine Keimzelle der Hetzjagd geworden. Deshalb ist es zumindest für die Würde unerlässlich, dass sich GuttenPlag-Wiki eindeutig von Menschen distanziert, deren einziges Ziel es ist, Rufschädigung zu betreiben und den Ex Minister weiter Schaden zufügen wollen, obwohl dieser bereits die Konsequenzen getragen hat, also die Rückgabe des Titels und der Rücktritt von seinen Ämtern und seinen Parteiaufgaben. Ähnlich wie bei einem Gefangenen, der seine Gefängnissstrafe abgesessen hat kann man auch von zu Guttenberg nicht mehr abverlangen, als das, was man auch anderen zugesteht oder gewährt. Die Treibjagd hat sich bis in die Einzelnen Parteien und bis in die parlamentarische Diskussion hineingefressen in einer mittlerweile äußerst unsachlichen und nahezu undemokratischen Weise. Gerade in der Wissenschaft ist es oft nicht möglich, in Einzelfällen Entscheidungen zu treffen, die frei sind von moralischen oder ethischen Grundsätzen, wie beispielsweise in der medizinischen Forschung. Die wissenschaftliche Arbeit muss auch solche Überlegungen immer miteinbeziehen und kann sich nicht darauf berufen, nur der Diener ihrer eigenen Wissenschaft zu sein, und sonst nichts und niemandem gegenüber verpflichtet zu sein. Ähnlich wie das Komitee sich mitschuldig gemacht hat, das ursächlich für die Prüfung der Dissertation verantwortlich ist, weil es angeblich von nichts wusste obwohl es die Doktorarbeit so abgenommen hatte, kann sich GuttenPlag-Wiki nicht darauf berufen, für die Auswirkungen seiner Veröffentlichung nicht verantwortlich zu sein, da die Informationen einer breiten Öffentlichkeit zur Verfügung gestellt wurden, anstatt sie innerhalb wissenschaftlicher Kreise auszudiskutieren, was eigentlich üblich gewesen wäre. Eine moralische Bewertung steht Wissenschaftlern aufgrund der gebotenen wissenschaftlichen Neutralität nicht zu. Damit hat dieses Wiki die wissenschaftlichen Grundsätze ad absurdum geführt und Schaden zugefügt, indem es in beliebiger Weise einen Einzelnen Menschen überprüft hat während andere unberührt geblieben sind. Entweder ist dieses Wiki nun moralisch verpflichtet, sich ab sofort generell der Aufklärung und Aufdeckung von Plagiaten innerhalb der wissenschaftlichen Gemeinde zu verschreiben, oder die Arbeit muss eingestellt werden mit dem Hinweis, dass es keine Absicht war, Unfrieden zu sähen. Möglicherweise ist dies den Mitarbeitern nicht bewusst gewesen, umso eher sollte spätestens jetzt eine Stellungnahme dazu erfolgen, auch weil die Vorgänge mit Interesse von den Medien verfolgt werden und Öffentlichkeitsrelevant geworden sind. Aechterderfanatiker 22:20, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) So nur mal klarstellen, alle schreien , wenn man Sie in den sack packt und mit einem Knüppel draufhaut, haben doch alle was im Keller.Herr zu Gutenberg hat nur das gemacht was wir alle tun, Mensch sein........